My End
by cecita16
Summary: Ok every one who is reading this story it's done and I only have five reviews and I would like more. well this story is just an end I made up and am done with so everyone read and review PLEASE! INU/KAG :P REVIEW PLEASE!
1. the end

My End

Well everone who reads this I know that this chap is short but I needed to leave you all hanging But the reast will be up soon promis.

also I do not own any one or thing but end concept that you.

My End

After the battle with Naraku and the jewel had been completed everyone stood around it and looked at Kagome "So now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence. Everyone then looked at Kikiyo except Kagome because she knew exactly what to do. "I know." She whispered "Really?" asked the fox demon Shippo. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to one side out of ear shot "Kagome, what's wrong what are you thinking? I don't like that look in your eyes. Please, what are you thinking?" she looked up at him with a smile on her face but sadness in her eyes "something that needs to be done." Kagome looked in his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek "you trust me, right?" she asked smiling. "Of course" he answered reluctantly. They walked back to the group and Kagome stood in the middle raised the jewel and a beautiful woman appeared in front of them "Who dares to summon me from my sleep?" she demanded. Everyone looked at Kagome waiting for her to answer "I did" she finally said "Are you my protector girl?" she looked directly at Kagome "Yes and I called to make request of you, so you can live in eternal bliss with no more interruptions."

"Make you wish girl so I can be done with you and your people." Kagome looked over her shoulder to everyone then looked back to the priestess before her. "My wish will not be simple priestess do you think you can accomplish it?" Kagome challenge her to make sure the wish was made perfectly.

"Ha! Child you dare to challenge me! Please, be glade I don't destroy you instead."

"Good! To begin with you will send Inuyasha and Kikiyo back 50years to where this all began so they can start over, with trust an…"

"Kagome NO!" Inuyasha interrupted "Don't do that. I want to be with you. STOP!" he ran up to her but was stopped "SILENCE DOG!" the priestess scolded.

"Everyone will remember this but only as a dream or vision, but they will remember." She looked back at her friends "So you all must listen to your dreams. Also you will make sure Kikiyo is brought back to life and that she trusts Inuyasha. Inuyasha will be humane so that they will live together happily..." Inuyasha grabbed her arm turned her around and kissed with so much love passion and sadness that they were both brought to tears. Kagome pushed him away "you wont even remember me don't you get it this will all be a bad dream. I won't remember you either. Bedsides you promised yourself to her al long time ago." She stated bitterly "you said you trusted me. Right?" he pulled her close held her tight and kissed her again with all he had so the world would know he loved her and only her. Kikiyo just looked at them as if she didn't know what was going on but she did. After the kiss they held each other tight for the last time. Inuyasha pried himself form Kagome and walked unwillingly to Kikiyo.

"Also Miroku and Sango will find each other and Shippo will always have some one to take care of him." She said with tears in her eyes "And you my beloved priestess? What do you wish for?"

"Only to be sent back home and to always dream of Inuyasha." She said sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha ran up to her again pulled her a kissed her until they both couldn't breath. Both of them with tears in there eyes Inuyasha hugged Kagome and kissed the top of her head and finally admitted to himself that he loved her now he had to say it out loud "I love you Kagome. I do! Please don't leave me how will I survive without you? Please don't go!" the light got brighter and Kagome started to float a way and Inuyasha hair stared to turn black. He didn't want to let her go as she floated away he held her hand and ran with her "Kagome don't leave me! Please!" he pleaded again "I love you." She whispered mostly to herself and every thing was black.

* * *

(A/N kool huh? well I liked it ) Pleas review and a special thanks to whistfull for her wise words!!


	2. there life

My end chapter two

There life together

Kagome woke up from a dream that she now could vaguely remember. The alarm went off she turned to look at the time and realized she was late for school. She hurried to get dressed so she wouldn't be late for class, her mom made her eat before she left which made even tardier.

Kagome had been in such a hurry to not get lock out she didn't pay attention to what was in front of her "Uff! Sorry I…"

"Well next time watch were your going. Feh!" Said a vary familiar voice not looking at her. "Hey I s…"

"Brother please this young lady apologized now be nice." The other boy standing at the driver side of a vary nice car said, he was gorgeous she thought. He was vary tall at least 6'4 had long black hair that was longer than hers and the most beautiful gold eyes which she thought look kind of familiar to her but she hadn't the slightest idea where. "Yeah whatever!" the boy said finally turning around to see her. Kagome thought he was just as beautiful as the other boy. He too was vary tall but shorter than the other. He had hair long and black and the gorgeous gold eyes they were almost identical except the one in front of her had youthfull mischief in his eyes. Plus his actual features were different. Kagome stared at the younger one like she'd seen him before but couldn't place him, but she knew she couldn't forget a face like his it would have been impossible to for get those eyes. They just seem to look right in to her soul looking for something lost or possibly already found. "What are you goughking at? Do I got something' on my face?" She blinked a few time to focus "No sorry! I just… Do I know yo…?"

"NO." he interrupted "Oh so are you…"

"Yeah." He cut her off again "Would you like for me to show you around. If you want?" He had actually let her finish a thought. He thought about it for a while "Yeah whatever, if you want."

"Well thank you vary much for helping my baby brother young miss…. What was your name sorry?" Kagome looked at the older brother finally breaking the spell the younger bother seemed to have on her "Kagome sir. Higrashi Kagome."

"Please call me Sesshomaru and well unfortunately this is my little brother Inuyasha." Inuyasha gave her a sideways glance "Well children I must be off before I'm late for class too. And thank you for your help young Miss and please behave Inu."

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said already walking in the school "Bye little Miss."

"Goodbye."

"Don't forget ol'boy 3:00 on the dot!" Inuyasha reminded him. "Yes Sir" he answered sarcastically and left. "Well then lets go little girl before you're even later than what you already are." He said walking away from her. Then Inuyasha pulled out his schedule "So were do we start." He asked not looking at her again for some odd reason. He didn't know why but something about this girl gave him a weird feeling, and he liked it. _But how I just met her_ he thought _well, Ill just figure it out later. _"OH!" she said looking at his schedule and breaking his train of thought "oh what?" he asked "Huh? OH nothing it just that you're a junior."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Oh nothing your classes are on the third floor and fourth." He looked at her "And where are yours?" she looked back at him surprised at his question. "Second mostly but some others are scattered around."

"Oh." He said with slight sadness that they both notice. The bell finally rung and Kagome said "well looks like I missed first period." Inuyasha looked away "Well if you have to leave then just go. I'll figure it out. I don't want you to get in trouble cause of my stupid brother. Bye!" he said waving and walking away from her. "No! Wait its ok I won't get in trouble…" she was running to catch up with him "my first block teacher likes me she won't mind. So let's go k." They started walking up the stairs to the third floor of there large school. Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha schedule and he would occasionally steal glances at her wondering why she looked so familiar to him. Like he'd seen her before although he didn't know where if he was new in town. "So" she said startling him from his thoughts "your first class is down that hall fifth door on the right…"while she continued her explanations of the schedule he looked off in to space to try not to look at her but listen but now he couldn't make out what she was saying cause he spaced off completely "and your final class is in that little building outside." She finished pointing out the window "ok"

"Yeah, yeah I got it up and down stairs that little building. Whatever I got it." He answered snatched the paper from her fingers "ok you can go away now or you'll get in trouble. Not that I care but you probably do so bye."

"Kay ...Well if you want …you could ...meet me for lunch I'll be alone just go up those stairs" she said pointing toward a set of stairs that was behind him while she was already running down another set of stairs. Inuyasha stared at the now empty staircase Kagome had just disappeared in to in amazement at how this little girl he'd just met could make such an impact on him. Why this girl looked so familiar if he knew for a fact he could have never met her. Why she had such a bright light that only he could see? Why? He didn't know but he would figure it out one way or another. Then the bell rang and he was immediately surrounded by other students that just walked around him. He stood there just waiting to see of maybe she would come back though he knew she wouldn't. He turned around to look at the stair case she pointed to and gave a little smirk and walked to his next class.

After two classes the bell rang for lunch and he walked to the stair case that lead to the roof and he just looked at it for a while and thought about what he would do or say to her. What if she was with her friends-but she said she would be alone. _Oh well_ he thought _I'll just have to find out the hard way._ He climbed the stairs and opened the door and all he saw was a bright light that surrounded a little girl that seemed to have her head in book, he walked up close leaned in to her ear "Do you always eat alone?"

"OH! You scared me and no it's just that I had to catch up on my algebra but I still don't get it…" he sat down next to her pulled out a box wrapped in a pink napkin untied it opened the box and sighed "Not again."

"Here have some of mine. My mom always makes too much and I prefer spicy food." she offer some of her lunch which consisted of all sorts of sushi and Inuyasha had curry and rice in his. "Well then eat mine." He put his box in her lap. Kagome tasted the food "Hmm! This is good did your mom make it?"

"Yeah she always goes over board on the curry even though I've told her I don't like it."

"I think it's good. Hey I'll make you a deal everyday we'll meet for lunch and trade so we don't disappoint our mothers. Cool?" she asked smiling at him. "Yeah sure." He said not looking at that smile but wanting to vary much. Then he noticed the she put the food down and started to do her work again. After about half an hour he finally asked her something "what the hell are you doing that's so exiting you don't even want to eat?"

"HUH? OH my algebra I told you. It seems that I've missed a lot of homework because I don't get this. It's too hard." He put down his food and grabbed her paper "Eat I'll do it." He ordered and she obliged and watched him do her homework. "Done here." He handed her back the page "That's great but how did you do it? I still don't get it and I have a million more to do tomorrow." He looked at her singed for her to keep eating and he began his explanation "Cool! I get it thanks. Well it looks I have another reason to keep you around for lunch huh?"

"Yeah looks like." He said looking at his food which he picked up again "Really?" she asked "Keh! Sure why not I have nothing better to do might as well keep busy some how, right?" he smiled in his food and Kagome smiled too.

Well it looks like Kagome and Inuyasha found each other again but haven't realized it yet. They both continued to have there dreams of one another not knowing it was them they dreamt of. As the school year when on Kagome and Inuyasha spent mostly lunch together just so that Inuyasha could help her with her homework and to trade lunches.

One day during Kagome's gym class one of her friends ran up to her "Kagome your friend, that boy he's arguing with some senior come look!" she said pulling Kagome arm. She put everything down and ran with her to the front of the school to were the throng of people just kept pileing up. The front court yard was full of students just watching and Kagome was still in her gym clothes and she felt a little embarrassed. She pushed through the crowd to get to Inuyasha. "What the hell is your problem wolf boy!" she heard her friend yell "What do you want here mutt? You should have stayed where you were!" She didn't know who the other boy was but she thought he was cute. He was just as tall as Inuyasha but slightly more buff with big brad shoulders and long black hair but it was still shorter than Inuyasha's even though it was held in a ponytail high on his head. This boy had electric blue eyes completely different from Inuyasha amber ones "Inuyasha what do you think you are doing?" she hard herself scold "Go away wench this is none of you concern." He scolded back not looking at her "So mutt who it this beautiful young lady who seems to be so concerned with your well being." The other boy asked walking casually toward Kagome but Inuyasha jumped in between them "Leave her alone fur ball she aint got nottin' to do with me." The senior looked passed the younger boy and walked still towered Kagome "Hello miss my name is Kouga. Would you be so kind as to explain to me how you are associated to this mutt?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused "Don't listen to that fool he doesn't know what he's talking about." He said glaring at Kouga. Kouga was still looking at Kagome "So miss what is your name?" he asked with an almost innocent look in his eyes "Go away you old fool before I hurt you!" Inuyasha said as he swung and the older boy jumped back to avoid contacted with Inuyasha's fist. Then Kouga swung back and hit Inuyasha in the stomach. He doubled down in pain and Kagome reached down to him "Are you okay?" She sounded genuinely concerned for him and he liked that for some odd reason "Yeah. I'll get that damn fool." When he got up to run at the other boy he felt a tug on his arm "NO! Stop please your going to get in trouble Inuyasha. Please!" Kagome pleaded with tears in her eyes that she tried not to show "That asshole needs a lesson in manners. He needs to learn not to talk about other people!"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" she asked trying to hold on to her friend so he wouldn't fight but he jerked his arm out her grasp and ran toward Kouga again full force again "Inuyasha NO!" she yelled. Then all of a sudden some one took hold of him. When every one looked no one knew who it was except Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga. "Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered to herself. "What the hell! Let me go. I'm gonna' kick his ass!" Inuyasha yelled struggling from his brothers grip "No your not. We're going home. Now!" Sesshomaru said in a most commanding voice that even Inuyasha calmed down a little "Be gone with you Kouga! Leave my brother alone or I'll let him go and we'll see how you deal with him then." No one understood what he was talking about except Inuyasha who now developed a most playful smile on his faced Kagome had never seen but was kind of afraid of now. Sesshomaru let him go and gave his arm to Kagome to hold "Let go both of you!" Inuyasha snarled. As they began to walk the crowd parted like the Red sea. The brothers walked and Kagome stayed behind not knowing whether to follow them or not then Inuyasha said over his shoulder "Don't forget my crap."

"Let's go you two!" Sesshomaru scolded. Them Kagome wiped her tears and grabbed his things and toward them following close behind. When they got to the car Inuyasha took his jacket from Kagome's hand and put it on her shoulders. She had forgotten that she was still in her gym clothes and blushed. "Oh I forgot I was in gym when they went to get me." He looked at her surprised "They?" he asked with certain hostility "Yeah one of my friends called me from class when she saw you arguing with that boy." He was glad she hadn't referred to him by name. "Get in little Miss we'll take you home now." The older brother said sharply ruining a vary special moment. "Where to?" Inuyasha asked opening the back door for his special friend "Higerashi shrine please."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked "Yeah why?"

"Well that's only two blocks from our house." He said giving his brother a vary angry look "WHAT!?" Inuyasha said innocently "Well you could have been giving her a ride instead of her walking to school. Dumbass." He scolded his little brother "Sorry."

"Oh that's okay I don't mind the walk. Well when I'm not late that is." She said with a little giggle "Well little Miss, for helping my little brother today I would be honored if you would join my family for dinner tonight. If it's all right with your mother of course." Kagome looked at Inuyasha from her seat in the back as if waiting for him to say something, but he didn't; but he did give her a smile she'd never seen before. It was vary personal and she fell in love with it. When they got to her house Sesshomaru asked "so we'll be here for you at 6:00 on the dot and dinner is promptly at 7:00 is that all right?" He didn't even give her a chance to answer and said to his brother "Inuyasha you go ask her mother if it's alright and explain her situation." He said looking at Kagome "No you don't need to do that." But Inuyasha had already gotten off the car opened her door and held out his hand for her to take which was strange because he didn't strike her as the gentlemen type. She always knew he could be sweet by not so much. (Not that she was complaining) "Come on you can't be late." He said closing the door and walking her toward the stairs "You don't mind me going to dinner at your house?" she asked apprehensively not really wanting to hear the answer "Why would I?" He was still holding her hand he realized. He liked how it fit perfectly in to his own hand dainty and warm with long nails which he thought would leave nice marks on his back… _stop it_ he thought to himself _I don't even know if she liked me the same way._ She broke his train of thought "You don't have to talk to my mom I'll do it. She won't mind okay." She said as they walked to the front door. "If I don't my brother will kill me." She smiled at him "Don't worry my mom will be cool. Just… be here at six." Inuyasha finally and reluctantly let go of her hand "Six on the dot." And when he headed down the stairs he turned around "Kagome?" she turned too "Hmm?"

"Thank you. If you hadn't gotten there I would have gotten kick out of another school again."

"Where friends right? Well that's what friends are for."

"Yeah friends." He repeated disappointed and got in the car and they drove off.

(Well every one waiting for this its here and I work long and hard on it so I hope you all love it as much as i loved working on it.)REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	3. dinner with the family

**OH and I do not own Inuyasha or any one else in this story so yeah on with the show!!**

**My end chapter three**

Dinner with the family

Kagome ran inside to tell her mother what happened at school and the dinner she was expected to go to she tried on at least 5 out fits before finally choosing one and still not being happy with it. It was a light blue and black checkered skirt with a light blue shirt with puff short sleeves and silver flats with a buckle on the front. She had her hair tied to the side with a light blue flower in it and light blue eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss and blush to mach. While she was putting on the finishing touches like perfume and picking the right purse the door bell rang and even thought she had been expecting it- it still startled her. Her mom when tot her room to call her "Kagome your friend Inuyasha is here and dressed vary nicely I might add I don't even mind the long hair."

"Mom! Please were just friends I told you why I was going over there." Kagome could almost feel the chunks rising in her throat she stood in front of her mirror and tried to calm down "Kagome!" her mother called again from the stairs this time, she hadn't even noticed her walk out of the room. "Yeah I'm coming!" she yelled back.

Inuyasha was standing by the front door and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach he had already gotten passed the chunks stage. _Man_ he _thought all this for a girl I barely know_ but they had spent lunch together or months now he just didn't have the courage to ask her out. Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs and he heard the sweet sound of her voice "HI!" but something happened something was wrong it was caught in his throat _crap say something stupid_ but he couldn't all he could do is stair-stair like a moron at this girl. This girl with the light so bright the light that he thought he knew the day he met her. The girl of his dreams… no the girl from his dreams. That's were he saw her. This is that girl; the pretty girl that would talk to him while he slept "UH HI" he finally stuttered "So kids where are you off to tonight?" Kagomes mom interrupted "Mom I already told you I'm going to Inuyashas for dinner."

"Yes ma'am my parents are anxious to meet Kagome."

"Come on lets go already." She said tugging on his hand "Bye mom, be back later." And they walked out the door the older brother was dress for success. He opened the back door and Kagome got in and Inuyasha got in with her. Sesshomaru got in the drivers side and took off and in mere seconds they were at the boy's home. Kagome stared in amazement at the large home "This is where you live. It's huge! How long have you lived here?" Inuyasha was a little embarrassed by all the questions but he answered anyway "Only since the summer started but I was suspended the first few weeks of school. That's why I came in late. That's why I couldn't afford to get in trouble again." He gave her a grateful smile and a wink and Kagome blushed. They got off the car and walked toward the front door, Inuyasha opened it and let Kagome in "Kagome its so nice to meet you I've heard so many nice things about you from the boys both of them speak so highly of you," Inuyasha's mom said giving the girl a big hug and kiss on the cheek "and you are such a pretty girl. They didn't tell me that much though those inconsiderate boys."

"It's so vary nice to meet you too ma'am the boys didn't tell me they had such a pretty mother either." Kagome said admiring the older woman's beauty. She must have been in her mid forties she had long black hair like the boys even though Sesshomaru wasn't hers Kagome found out. She had brown eyes in contrast to the boys golden colored one and she had a classic beauty that no one could compare to "Inuyasha why don't you give Kagome the grand tour of the house dinner will be a while. Is that all right with you dear? I have to make sure that nothing goes wrong in the kitchen." Kagome looked at her friend then back at his mother "Yeah that would be great."

"All right then I'll call you two when dinner is ready." And she walked back to the kitchen "Kay mom. Come on Kagome. Well this is the receiving room that's the dinning room…" he said pointing to the set of closed sliding doors on there right. "But we never eat there we mostly eat in the kitchen it's cozier. Come on up the stairs." So he grabbed her hand and they climbed the stairs together.

Then Inuyasha realized what he did. He grabbed her hand and she didn't do any thing to let go and didn't want to they held on tighter neither one of them wanting to let go of the other. "So upstairs we have the rooms. This is my parents room." He said pointing to the door farthest to the right he slid the door open and they walked through it. What she saw was a large room with little furnishing and two doors inside. There was a bed low to the ground typical Japanese style room. Still holding her hand Inuyasha led her to the first door inside the room "this is the closet that's my moms stuff and that's my dads." He said pointing to right then the left. Down the hall of the large closet she was a door "What's that?"

"Oh privet bathroom" he opened the small door to a large bathroom there was a large bath tub with a mirror above it which she didn't want to know what they used for. And to her right she was another mirror she glanced at and noticed Inuyasha was staring at her. Then he grabbed her hand again "come on lets go" they walked out of the room to the next two doors "that's the closet and that's the bathroom" he said opening the third door that was the bathroom with a large tub and separate shower that was hidden behind a glass door to the left of her. "You'll have to wash your hands before dinner my mom's adamant about that." They walked out of the bathroom to the next door "that's my room but it's a mess I have to clean it myself." And they walked passed it to his brothers "and this is Sesshomaru's room" he opened the door to his older brothers room it was smaller than the first but nice and neat "I want to see your room." She said walking to his door that was directly in front of the stair case. She opened the door and walked in with out hesitation. Kagome saw the clutter in the room but it wasn't as bad as he made it seem "Cool a computer can I?" She asked with the most luminous smile he'd ever seen on her "of course. What's mine is yours." He answered not exactly thinking about he was saying but it came out so naturally to him he didn't think twice about it she looked at him but thought nothing of it and walked to the computer sat at the desk and turn on the PC "type your pass word please." She said so sweetly he thought, but to her it sounded a little commanding "Its INU1 in all caps." He answered without thinking twice to give her a password he wouldn't even give his own brother he had his own computer any way. So Kagome started to tinker away at the computer then a few minutes later he got and instant message that said one of his friends was online and wanted to talk he looked at it then told Kagome to answer that he was busy and would chat later and she did. Kagome gave and evil little smirk because she liked that Inuyasha gave her such authority over his things. The two teenagers were suffering the net for a while that they didn't even notice how much time had passed until Inuyasha's mom came in get them for dinner and saw them together. Inuyasha was sitting in the chair and Kagome was in his lap which they didn't even remember how they had gotten in that position. When Kagome looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha she saw his mother standing at the door looking at them with the slightest hit of a smile but trying to keep a strait face. Inuyasha looked back too to see what she was looking at and saw his mom and slowly and calmly held Kagome by the waist and stood them up "Sorry mom are we late?" trying to sound as cool as possible "No. Not at all dear I just came to tell you two to wash up before we start." She said vary calmly and strait faced even though deep down she wanted to giggle her self silly. "Yes mother." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled her out of the room passed his mother to the bathroom. "Hear you go first." He guided her in to the room and closed the door behind her.

Kagome didn't know what to do know that his mom had caught them in such a compromising position. _Well for now just wash you hands and fix your hair and we'll deal with it later if it come up_ she thought to her self. Well the good thing was she didn't have to fix much because she still looked pretty good. When she opened the door Inuyasha walked in without letting Kagome out first so he could wash his hands then he dried them off "Come on lets go." He said holding out his arm for her she wrapped her own around it and held on tight because she thought she might fall she was so nervouse.

They walked down the stairs arm in arm "Hello you must be Kagome. I'm the boys father I've heard quite a lot about you little girl and I'm glad to finally meet you; and to know my boy had good taste for pretty girls. You are vary pretty little girl." The older man said. He was a bit taller than he boys, which means they still have some to grow. You could tell he was much farther along in years than Inuyashas mother but he was still a vary hansom man Kagome thought. He too had those amber eyes the boys had which explained were they got them from but he had silver hair. Whether it was due to age or just natural Kagome couldn't tell and it was a bit shorter than everyone else. "Dad please!" Inuyasha yelled "Thank you vary much Sir you flatter me but we're just friends."

"Of course you are girl." He said as if he knew better. Inuyasha gave Kagome an apologetic look and she gave him one of her luminous smiles he was so in love with "Come on children lets eat." Inuyashas father said "So sweetie what's your poison?" he asked holding a bottle of red wine. He poured a small glass for her and Inuyasha and handed it to them "I don't think I should Sir I'm only 15." Kagome responded "Nonsense call me dad plus it's just to cleans the pallet Inuyasha been doing it since he was 14 it's just a taste I promise."

"Don't worry its okay. Just this one… promise." Inuyasha had said that last word so quietly that Kagome thought she had misunderstood it. They looked at each other and Inuyashas dad made a toast and every one touched glasses and took their sips. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome to cache her reaction, she seemed to like it "Hmmm…"

"She likes it son she's got good taste as well."

"All right old man leave those two alone and come eat." Inuyashas mom scolded from the dining room. "Come and sit you two."

"Come on lets sit you'll sit next to me okay." Inuyasha said squeezing her hand to let her know she was safe with him. They sat to dinner and so it began.

**Okay every one waiting for this here it is and I hope you all liked it and sorry it took long to update so with that said please review I need your input. And I'm alrady working on chapter 4 **

**Oh to those of you put me as fav of reviewed thanks you all inspierd me to go on thankyou!!**


	4. the finally

Chapter 4; ok so let the party begin

And so it began…

"Well Kagome dear we heard that you helped our little Inuyasha at school today. We thought that, that was very nice of you and just wanted to thank you for it." Inuyashas mom started "I really didn't do anything I got a few minutes too late."

"Well that's not what our boy's said." The old man interrupted "They made you out to be the hero, my girl." Inuyasha looked down and poked at his food, and Sesshomaru gave an evil little smirk as if his diabolical plan had worked "Yes well Inuyasha could have killed Kouga if he'd wanted to…"

"And I would have to if some one hadn't started to cry!" he said look at his brother who made the comment instead of Kagome whom he was talking about to not make her cry again. He really hated it when she did that especially for or because of him. "Inuyasha that's not nice Kagome was sincerely worried about you." His mother scolded. "You'll have to excuse my jackass of a son he's not use to other people caring about him." His father informed. Kagome giggled at that _this really is a great family _she thought it was hard to understand why he was such a trouble maker if his parents were so good to him maybe for some odd reason he felt lost _well I hope I can help him_ she encouraged her self. From then on the dinner went on with out a hitch they continued to talk about the fight and what had happened Inuyasha occasionally providing information on what happened well mostly just repeating how he would have kicked Kougas ass if a certain some one had just let him.

After dinner, desert was served and Inuyasha excused himself, he gave Kagome a very privet look as it telling her to follow him. So she ate her raspberry tart and excused herself as well.

She got to Inuyashas room and saw him sitting at his desk and there she saw a little box next to his arm. Inuyasha was on the computer and didn't notice her come in "Are you okay? You didn't stay for desert." She asked quietly walking up behind him. "That's for you." he pointed to the little box she picked it up and opened it and was surprised at what she found. "Inu…it…its so…"

"If you don't like it I'll take it back and get you something else."

"No! It's gorgeous" She finally completed "So then you like it?"

"Yes! I love it its beautiful. Thank you." She said all at once.

"Good" was the only thing he said actually looking her in the eyes "do you want me to…" he asked pointing at her neck "Yes please." She pulled out a white gold 18 chain with a small heart shaped locket with a "K" engraved in the front. She handed it to him and held up her hair so he could see what he was doing. When he was aligning the chain he grazed her collar bone touching her creamy soft skin and indulging him self in the smell of her hair. Kagome enjoyed the feeling of his strong hands on her skin and leaned back a little silently asking for more. Inuyasha leaned forward and nuzzled her neck savoring her silky skin and enjoying the willingness she showed by letting him touch her. Kagome dropped her hair but now it was in his way so he took his hand and moved it out of his path so he could flutter sweet butterfly kisses on her neck then he moved up to her cheek. Then Inuyasha lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face and kissed the corner of her mouth Kagome turned completely around and wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips and continued to give her more light feathery kisses on the other corner of her mouth. Then her cheek, nose and throat until finally she couldn't take it anymore "Oh would you just kiss me already." She scolded breathlessly. And so he did and it felt as if she had to hold on to him for dear life. That any second she would fall and never get back up, but luckily he was strong enough to hold them both up, and held on tightly.

Kagome entwined her fingers in Inuyashas long silky black hair and he reveled in the sensation of her hands in it. Then it dawned on him he was making out with out with her Kagome a girl that he had just met not four months ago; a girl that had flipped his life upside down with just something as simple as a smile. This girl with a light so bright it could blind some one if they could see it; a light that had brought him out of the darkness and saved him. (A girl that he was sure he'd known from some where but could remember from where.) He had only known her a few months but felt like he'd known her for an eternity_ what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's just being nice? _He thought _No! That can't be, she's kissing me back, I mean she has to, right? Stop! You don't know what's going to happen just enjoy the moment _he scolded himself.

After what felt like an eternity Kagome broke the kiss "What are we doing?" she whispered mostly to herself but Inuyasha answered for her "I'm sorry… I … just thought …it's what…"

"It was…Is… I just thought that you didn't."

"I do! I mean… I know we hardly know each other but… I do and… well… I… thought you did too." Inuyasha turned around not wanting to see the look on her face when she shot him down "Inuyasha these last four months have been totally awesome and you're great and you're perfect…"

"Look you don't have to finish I get it. Okay!" He said looking out the window by his bed "No, listen will you! I thought that you… didn't… like me…like that. You always complain about me not being able to do my math homework with out you and then when you cancel lunch on me, I just thought that I annoyed you." She walked toward him and brushed his hair from his shoulder "Inuyasha, do you care about me?" she whispered in to his ear and moved closer to him so she could feel him one last time.

Inuyasha turned around and kissed her with all the passion in the world. This time both of their legs buckled and they fell on his bed still holding each other tight not wanting to let go. "So… I guess …that answers …my question…right?" she managed to say in between kisses but all Inuyasha did was kiss her some more.

After a few minutes of them enjoying one another's new found feelings for each other and indulging in each others kisses, there was a knock on the still open door. They both looked up then Kagome jumped out of the bed but Inuyasha held fast on to her wrist and kept her near the bed. "What's wrong mother?" he asked sitting up on the bed "I came to give you your desert and a glass of milk. Like I always do you know that son. I didn't mean to have interrupted you two but you know how much you hate it when you milk gets warm."

"Okay mom, just leave it on the desk and I'll get to it in a minute." She walked to the desk and placed the glass and plate down "When do you have to be home sweetie?" she asked sincerely, she didn't want Kagome to get in trouble for being there so late "Oh! What time is it? I don't have to be home but I made plans with the girls. If you don't mind?" she asked looking at Inuyasha "It's 8:45. What time is your thing?"

"At 10:00"

"Well we still have some time then." He said very seductively and pulling her back on to the bed to sit on top of him even with his mom still in the room "Well then I'll leave you two alone." She said walking out and closing the door behind her "So… where was I? Oh that right answering your very stupid question." He reminded her mischievously "Inuyasha, wait stop!" she said crawling out of the bed "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"No it's… you didn't do any thing wrong. It's just… that I… wanted to know where we stand… you know… between us?"

"Oh Kagome… I'm so sorry… I didn't think." Inuyasha stood and thought about what to say next. He walked up to her and cupped her face between his hands "Kagome, I know we've only known each other for 4 months but from the second that you bumped in to me some thing change. You were the light that brought me out of the dark. I don't know how or why but you did and I couldn't help but fall completely head over heels in love with you. So here I am, you don't have to love me back or anything like that but just knowing that you care is enough for me. So… with all that said; Kagome would you be my girl? Please…hehe" he chuckled. "Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you felt so strongly about me. Well… I don't know if… I love you but I do know that I don't want to live with out you from now on… so yes I would love to be yours and only yours." She giggled and they started to give each other playful kisses on the lips.

Then Inuyasha walked over to the chair of the desk and sat down to eat the tart his mother had brought up to him before the milk got warm because he really did hate it. Kagome sat on his lap and helped him by feeding him like a baby which he really did enjoy then they continued there hard core make out session as if they would see or kiss each other again. Feeling exploring each other out with the hour they had left.

About an hour later Kagome stopped the kissing "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm..?" he answered kissing her neck because she most rudely moved her lips "What time is it?" she asked trying to get him to stop so he could check his watch and when he finally did "Oh crap It's 9:45! Your late run!" he said jumping up from the chair and pulling her by her wrist out the door and down the stairs. "Mom, Dad, I have to take Kagome home now!" he yelled from the front door. His parents came from the Kitchen "Okay sweetie don't be late and if you are call okay and Kagome it was very nice to meet you. I hope we will see more of you around here now." His mother said with a mischievous smile and giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek "Of course it would be an honor, and it extremely nice to meet you both as well. The dinner was very beautiful I loved it thank you."

"Come on your late." Inuyasha said impatiently and pulling her out the door then he closed it "wait here" he said and ran to the back; when he came back "What the hell! A motorcycle? Are you nuts I live two blocks away baby!"

"That sounded nice."

"What that I live two blocks away you already knew that, weirdo."

"No… duh! That last part now hop on your late." He handed her a helmet and she put it on and got on the bike and he drove off. Seconds later they pulled up to her house and saw her friends were already there waiting for her. They turned around at the sound of the motorcycle and then saw Kagome get off and give Inuyasha the helmet "Kagome what are you doing? That's dangerous get off of it." They all said simultaneously "What? He when slow... and I wore a helmet."

"Hey isn't he that boy that got in to that fight this afternoon?" One of the girls asked "Yeah that junior. That's him! We didn't know you guys were so close?" said another. Kagome looked at Inuyasha not knowing exactly what to say to her friends. "Yeah so we had a date what of it!" He yelled being as rude as usual. "You mean you didn't get in trouble with your parents because of what happened?"

"No"

"So then what… are you two like dating now or what?" the girls ask "Maybe." Inuyasha answered for Kagome with what seemed like an evil smirk on his face. "Well you have fun and I'll call you tomorrow 'kay."

"Yeah sure." And Inuyasha took off his helmet to Kagome a kiss that caught all the girls off guard and they gasped. Then he put his helmet back on and fastened the extra. He gave Kagome a wink and put his visor down and sped off with a wave of his hand and Kagome sent him a kiss which he saw though his rear view mirror. He couldn't have been happier, he had the girl he wanted and she wanted him back. Which he now remembered to be the girl of his dreams. _Yeah that's who she is that girl I see in our school uniform I could I have been so stupid _he scolded him self as_ to not know who she is. She's Kagome the girl of my dreams and tonight I'm going to remind her of it. _

After a most exciting night of getting a boy friend, telling her friends all about it and seeing a scary movie Kagome crawled in to bed and fell fast a sleep. She started to have a dream she hadn't had in a while "So did he find you?" ask a very familiar voice she turned to see who it was and saw the boy she knew with puppy dog ears, silver hair and golden eyes dressed all in red. "Yes thank you he's perfect."

"He's supposed to be."

"I miss you…a lot."

"You don't remember me." He said with a smile she couldn't resist and walked closer to him placed her hand on his cheek and traced his features as if to imprint him to her soul. The boy closed his eyes and savored the feeling even if it was just a dream. "I miss you too, but you won't have to any more." He whispered "So tell me about the perfect you. He's exactly like you in every way."

"No he's nicer and more affectionate to you. He won't lie to you about his feelings toward you…like I did." She gave him a sympathetic smile "Yeah he gave me this pretty necklace see. You're rich in your new life. Cool huh?" Kagome picked up the locket and looked at it more intently she saw the "K" in the front and then turned it over and saw that there was an "I" in the back "See he thinks about you more and is more considerate…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence "Kagome…" he heard his own voice whisper from afar "I have to go but I'll be back soon 'kay?"

"Promise?"

"Well I can't stay a wake for ever right?" she smiled and they kissed goodbye. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw the boy she now vaguely remembered from her dream but this one had black hair and no puppy ears but the same molten amber colored eyes that she loved to lose her self in because that was her favorite thing about him. "HI!" he whispered "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Yeah I think so. So you don't have to miss me after all huh?"

"I guess not." She smiled "I came to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?" She now knew that they had to be one in the same what the difference was she didn't know or care about because this boy literally was the boy of her dreams "Yeah I'll get dressed." He kissed her passionately and left her alone to get dressed.

When he closed the door behind him self Inuyasha was happy to finally find out were his perfect girl had come from and swore to never hurt her again after every thing he put her through before. He was glad she had done things the way she did and now he could give her a happily ever after that she deserved.

Finally I finished it it's over well I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much a I loved writing it. Oh! Don't for get to review!!

Thanx love cecita16


End file.
